An array substrate of a liquid crystal display panel comprises a display region and a signal input region provided at sides of the display region, signal lines are provided in the display region, and lead wires connected to the signal lines are provided in the signal input region. Here, the signal line may be a gate line, a common electrode line or a data line. Accordingly, the lead wire may be a gate line lead wire, a common electrode line lead wire or a data line lead wire. A signal is supplied to the signal line via the corresponding lead wire.
However, existing display panels generally suffer the problem of undesirable display effect. In addition, the display panel increasingly tends to have a narrow border. The inventor of the present invention finds out that, although a display panel with a narrow border may display wider pictures, quality of displayed pictures (e.g., definition) fails to reach a desired effect. That is, the defect of undesirable quality of displayed images becomes more significant for the display panel with a narrow border.
Therefore, how to improve the quality of pictures displayed by the display panel becomes a technical problem to be solved in the art.